teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonBall Z Abridged Movie: Lord Slug
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged MOVIE Lord Slug - TeamFourStar (TFS)}}Lord Slug is the fourth Dragon Ball Z movie. It's also the second movie of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged and was released on November 8, 2011. Synopsis Piccolo is meditating near a waterfall and is discussing with Nail about using two hands to use the Special Beam Cannon, and denies it being like the Kamehameha when Nail brings it up. Gohan appears with his new pet, Icarus, and starts whistling with him. This causes Piccolo tremendous pain, and he demands that Gohan stop whistling at once. Piccolo then senses an incredibly high power level approaching Earth. Meanwhile at Capsule Corps, Dr. Briefs manages to find a way to isolate the gay gene... and also spots a meteor heading their way. Goku and Krillin are called in to stop it, but their Combined Kamehameha fails to destroy the meteor and they are swept away by the force. Once everything is cleared up, Gohan realizes that the meteor is actually a spaceship, as a group of soldiers come out (being mistaken by the witnesses as Jesus of all people). Inside the ship, a large Namekian named Lord Slug wants to know why the terra-freezing process is taking too long, but the scientists aren't sure. Gohan and Chi-Chi face off against the soldiers, but Chi-Chi gets knocked out and Gohan loses his hat trying to save her. Lord Slug grabs the Four-Star Dragon Ball off it and asks Bulma where he can find the rest. Bulma states that they can't find them without the Dragon Radar, and stupidly says that she has it (much to Gohan's annoyance), causing Lord Slug to steal the radar from her. He orders his troops to find the remaining Dragon Balls within the next hour, and they manage to do so. With all seven Dragon Balls, he summons Shenron and wishes for his youth back (something Shenron notes is very familiar). With his youth back, Lord Slug is able to speed up the terra-freezing process. Goku wakes up, and Yajirobe tells him what has happened, causing Goku to mistake the cold weather as the Christmas season. Back at his house, Chi-Chi and Bulma are eating Dragon Soup (made from the flesh of the freshly-killed Icarus), but when she goes to serve Gohan, she finds out he's gone. Gohan tries to fight back against Lord Slug's soldiers, but is outgunned. Fortunately, Piccolo arrives, and a henchman asks if he's Batman. Piccolo responds by throwing him into one of the ship's searchlights as Jim Johnston's "I Won't Do What You Tell Me" starts playing, and he is confronted by Slug's commanders: Medamatcha, Angila and Dorodabo. Piccolo asks what their gimmicks are since the last people he fought were misfit minions, causing Angila to refer to himself as the "pretty one" (though Piccolo thinks he's a 6/10 at best), Medamatcha is "the one with the weird powers" (he can spawn miniature clones of himself) and Dorodabo is the "dumb strong guy". Dorodabo faces off against Piccolo, but Piccolo manages to kill him with ease. Gohan, however, has trouble against Medamatcha thanks to his clones, and gets beaten. Before he's killed by Medamatcha's energy blast, Piccolo (much to his annoyance) protects him. Goku and Krillin then arrive, with Goku swearing he will protect Christmas again, and backhands Medamatcha, who declares he will "rape Christmas and make it his bitch". Angila and Medamatcha try to double-team Goku, but he kills them both with no problem. The soldiers all run back to their ship, Goku letting them live, until an explosion causes their deaths. Lord Slug appears and Krillin does the stupid thing of trying to fight him, only to get blown away by him (and all of this is TiVo'd by Vegeta for laughs). Goku fights against Lord Slug, with the fight moving to Iguana Street, but gets beaten down. King Kai calls him, and Goku is disappointed that he let Christmas down, giving King Kai an idea. He tells him that Christmas will be ruined if he fails, causing Goku to grow angry, and he powers up in a golden aura, declaring himself in a demonic voice that he is "Champion Christmas". King Kai is shocked that his plan worked, believing that Goku is now a "Super Saiyaman", which Bubbles (suddenly speaking English) believes to be completely ridiculous. Goku declares that he will stop Lord Slug from destroying Christmas, but Slug reveals that he only terra-freezed the planet and that it's actually July. Goku, realizing his mistake, powers down, much to King Kai's dismay. Goku still decides to defeat Slug anyway, but is shocked when Lord Slug rips his dislocated arm off and grows a new one, before removing his helmet. Seeing the antennae on his head, Goku believes that Lord Slug is a Yoshi, only for an annoyed King Kai to confirm he's a Namekian. He continues further, explaining that Slug is the banished half of a Super Namekian who split off from his evil side. Goku finds it familiar and asks a now-giant Lord Slug if he's related to King Piccolo. Goku fights back against the giant Namekian, but gets caught by Lord Slug, who proceeds to crush him. Piccolo then jumps on Slug's head, and gets caught, but reveals this is all part of his plan. He rips his own ears off, and yells at Gohan to start whistling. Gohan's whistling drives Lord Slug insane, and he tries to blast him, only to destroy his own ship by accident. Piccolo manages to reach Goku (forgetting that he could just stretch his arms) and gives his Ki energy to him. Re-powered, Goku uses his Kaio-Ken to blow a hole through Slug's chest, before heading above the clouds using the energy to charge up his Spirit Bomb. With Lord Slug charging at him, Goku throws the Spirit Bomb at Slug, killing him. With Lord Slug's death, the terra-freezing process is reversed, and Goku relaxes. In the stinger, Super Kami Guru is writing a letter to Lord Slug. It's revealed that Guru is the evil half of Lord Slug, and that he was the one who told Slug about the Earth's Dragon Balls. Running Gags * People finding the situation of the film similar to the original Dragon Ball's King Piccolo Saga. * Piccolo asking the henchmen what their gimmicks are. * Goku's Kaio-Ken. ** Lord Slug: "Kaio-" ** Piccolo: "'''WHAT?'"'' * Goku once again believing Namekians are Yoshis. * Goku's squeaking noise (which turns out to be his ribs crushing his lungs). Cultural References * When Lord Slug stretches his arms at Goku, he says lines like "Come here!" and "Get over here!", both of which are said by Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat Franchise. Interestingly enough, Mortal Kombat 9 was released earlier the year this uploaded. * The scene where Goku said: "Now I must go. My planet needs me." is a reference to an episode of The Simpsons where the producers of Itchy and Scratchy haphazardly killed Poochy, an unpopular character in the show. They did so using a painfully obvious type of editing which Team Four Star made fun of. * The song Gohan was whistling in the climax was The Andy Griffth Show's theme song. Trivia * This movie is the first time Bubbles speaks English. * Vegeta's cameo scene is from Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. * This is the first movie where KaiserNeko voices Oolong as Vegeta3986 left the project before Team Four Star abridged Lord Slug. * Nail has a speaking cameo in the beginning of the film, since the episode Nail is Piccolo, and So Can You! was released before Team Four Star abridged the film. ** This does, however, bring some continuity errors in the stinger since Nail is still alive on Namek, although it is possible Guru sent the letter during the Saiyan Saga. * Remix is credited as WeeklyTubeShow in the credits. * Jim Johnston's "I Won't Do What You Tell Me" is incorrectly cited as Disturbed's "Glass Shatters" during the end credits. 'Credits' Category:DragonBall Z Abridged Category:Movies Category:DBZA Movies